


even when the night changes (it will never change me and you)

by doctorsorders_deathboy



Series: you are my favorite "what if" [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, handjobs, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsorders_deathboy/pseuds/doctorsorders_deathboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut Outtake from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7387672">you are my favorite "what if"</a></p><p>If you want some background for what's going on in this scene, you can read the original fic but otherwise this is pretty much just pwp (awkward cute first time pwp, but pwp none the less) so you can read it as a standalone if you'd like :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	even when the night changes (it will never change me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, guys. It's short but it's here and it didn't take me months to get to so yay!

Nico woke up in the middle of the night to Will shaking him gently.

“Nico. Hey, Nico, wake up.”

Nico groaned.

“Where’s the bathroom?”

Nico pointed. “That door,” he mumbled.

“Woah, you have a private bathroom?”

Nico mumbled something that Will couldn’t make out.

“Okay. Thanks.”

Nico flopped over as Will got up, and Nico’s hand unfortunately brushed across Will’s crotch.

Oh.

Nico was suddenly much more awake.

Will had frozen. “Sorry,” he whispered, moving towards the bathroom again.

“Wait,” Nico said, reaching out his arm again. “Stay here.”

“Nico, I―” Will gestured to the tented front of his pants. “I kinda have to take care of this.”

“Take care of it here.” Despite his sleep addled brain, Nico was well aware of what he was suggesting.

Will stayed frozen.

“I can help if you want,” Nico offered.

Silence.

And then, “Okay.”

Will slowly sat back down on the bed. He fidgeted with his hands for a bit as if trying to figure out what to do with them before just gripping the bedsheets on either side of him.

Nico straddled Will’s waist, equally clueless as to how this was going to go. Was he supposed to kiss Will? That was usually how these things progressed, right? Some making out before anything else? But they weren’t even dating or anything, so was kissing even allowed? Probably not. Will didn’t agree to any kissing.

Still, Nico felt like there should be some build up. Besides, he more likely than not would do a pretty crappy job of getting Will off, so it’d be best to work him up a bit. Nico leaned in and kissed Will’s neck tentatively. Will’s breath hitched and his hands were suddenly clutching Nico’s waist, which Nico took as a sign to continue. He trailed his lips down Will’s throat down to his collarbone where he bit down gently.

Will gasped, pulling Nico closer. “God, Nico.” It came out as a plea, and Nico couldn’t help but feel like he was asking for more than getting off.

Nico pulled back, meeting Will’s eyes for a brief moment before Will’s hand was behind his neck, moving their lips together.  _ Oh. _

So kissing was okay.

Nico admittedly got distracted momentarily before remembering what they were doing. He let his hands trail down from Will’s shoulders to the hem of his shirt where he tugged experimentally before Will pulled away to take it off before removing Nico’s.

Will leaned in for another kiss as their hands traveled freely along each other’s skin. Nico sighed against Will’s mouth, holding him close. There was a strange sort of peace to kissing Will. Nico could feel his heart pounding in his chest and was sure that Will could feel it, too, but he didn’t feel nearly as nervous as he thought he would in this situation. It all felt surprisingly natural to Nico, despite the fact that he wasn’t actually sure what he was doing. He was probably a terribly awkward kisser and he was most likely moving his hands around too much and he was well aware that he was trembling yet he felt undeniably at peace.

Feeling much more comfortable now, he let his hands wander down to Will’s shorts. He gently massaged Will for a moment, causing him to let out a strangled moan. Nico couldn’t help but grin at that, giving Will a quick peck on the lips before focusing on his zipper. He shakily pushed Will’s shorts down a bit before grabbing the top of his underwear, looking up to meet Will’s eyes.

Will nodded desperately, letting out quiet whimpers at the sensation of Nico’s fingers brushing the skin on his lower stomach.

Letting out a breath, Nico pulled down the last layer of clothing before swallowing hard. There was an awkward moment during which Nico worked up the courage to proceed and Will nearly went insane from Nico just  _ staring _ and not  _ doing  _ anything, but then Nico’s hand was on Will’s length and Will was bucking up and they were both past the point of no return.

After Nico started moving his hand up and down, Will rested his head on Nico’s shoulder, breathing heavily on his neck. Will was louder than Nico expected, letting out constant moans as Nico continued.

“Don’t get too loud,” Nico warned. “Hazel’s sleeping on the other side of that wall.”

“What?” Will exclaimed, a trace of panic in his voice.

Nico laughed softly. “It’s fine.” He moved to kiss Will again. “There,” he said against Will’s lips. “This should quiet you a bit, hm?”

Will moaned again, pressing his lips more firmly to Nico’s. And then they were both lost, hardly present.

Nico was vaguely aware of Will reaching for his jeans but it didn’t fully hit him what was happening until Will’s fist was wrapped around him. He took a sharp intake of breath, gripping onto Will for an anchor. “What are you doing?” he asked, though his voice came out strangled.

“Returning the favor,” Will murmured, before they were kissing again, breathing the same air.

They were both equally inexperienced and they found themselves learning together, imitating the other when one would twist their hand the right way or squeeze gently in the right place. It didn’t take long for them to be gasping for air to the point where they weren’t kissing so much as breathing against each other’s mouths. Their hands sped up faster and faster until Nico could barely hear his own gasps over the pounding in his chest.

“I’m close,” Will whimpered, desperately pumping Nico’s length.

“Me too.”

A few moments later, Will was coming over Nico’s hands, his strokes becoming uneven. He rested his forehead on Nico’s shoulder, desperately trying to catch his breath as he finished Nico off.

Afterwards, they both sat panting onto each other’s throats as they came down from their highs.

“Wow,” Nico said, before regretting it. Was he supposed to say something in a situation like this? Was this something they’d ever even talk about again?

“Yeah,” Will said emphatically. “Wow is correct.” He lifted his head up, facing the ceiling with his eyes closed. God, he looked beautiful like this.

“So,” Nico whispered. “We should… sleep.”

Will nodded, meeting Nico’s eyes and giving him a soft smile. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

Nico’s shoulders relaxed at that. “Okay. Night, Will,” he said softly as they settled back into bed.

“Goodnight, Nico.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I appreciate smut feedback bc I'm still learning how to write this stuff. For this one I really focused on trying to make it awkward and romantic rather than hot so I'd love to know how I did? Regardless, thank you for taking the time to read the fic! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr: [doctorsorders-deathboy](http://doctorsorders-deathboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Aspen


End file.
